


True Crime Cases

by OfficialAliceYabusame



Category: True Crime - Fandom
Genre: "Girl In The Box", Abduction, Colleen Stan, Kidnapping, Other, Rape, Religion, Torture, True Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialAliceYabusame/pseuds/OfficialAliceYabusame
Summary: General disclaimer:I mean no disrespect to any of the victim's or the victim's families. All my information is a bunch of stuff I have researched on the internet. This database of crimes is meant for informational and entertainment purposes only, again, I mean no disrespect.





	True Crime Cases

Abduction of Colleen Stan  
"Girl In The Box" (Movie based on the events of Colleen Stan's abduction)

Colleen Stan was born on December 31st, 1956 in Oregon. In May of 1977, Colleen decided to hitchhike to California for her friend's surprise birthday party. Colleen lived in Oregon so generally speaking, it was a long way to hitchhike and she didn't own a car. Her parents weren't too sure about Colleen's decision but she assured her parents that people hitchhiked all the time and that she would be safe. Colleen hitchhiked her way to Red Bluff in mid-California, which was about 2 hours away from her destination. Colleen had turned down two drivers she felt uncomfortable hitchhiking with at this point, which she had no problem doing as she was generally picky with who she was hitchhiking with. A young couple eventually pulled over and she felt like it was a safe lift as the couple had a child with them in the car. The couple's names were Cameron and Janice Hooker and they were a married couple and as stated, they had a child, and over the years of Colleen's abduction, the couple had another child. 

In the car, there wasn't generally any conversation going on but Colleen thought that it was normal because the couple didn't know her, she was just a stranger getting a quick lift to her friend's birthday party. In the mirror, Colleen kept seeing Cameron, as Colleen states, "checking her out," which she thought was creepy but ignored it because again, Colleen was just a stranger who they happened to stop for and let in the car. On the road, Colleen sat in the back seats of the car until Cameron pulled into a gas station to fill up his car with gas which allowed Colleen to get out of the car to go to the bathroom. In this bathroom, Colleen stated that there was this voice inside of her that told her to jump out the bathroom window, run, and don't look back but Colleen couldn't decide the reason she would be feeling this way so she ignored her gut instincts and went back in the car with Cameron and Janice Hooker.

After a short while of driving, Cameron pulled onto a deserted path where Janice and her baby got out of the car and where Cameron Hooker jumped into the back seat with Colleen and held a knife up to Colleen's throat, and asked her if she was going to do what he said. Colleen, in fear of her life, said yes and allowed Cameron to blindfold, gag, and handcuff herself. Cameron got out a wooden box and put it over Colleen's head. The box was said to block out any light, sight, and sound of the participant wearing the box. The box had a hole for Colleen's neck and hinges which prevented the box from opening. 

Eventually, Cameron and Janice Hooker, their 8-month-old baby, and Colleen Stan arrived at the Hooker's home where Colleen was taken down to the basement by Cameron. In the basement, Cameron stripped Colleen of her clothes and made Colleen stand on this icebox while he strapped Colleen's wrist to hooks in the ceiling. Colleen states that without warning, Cameron pulled the icebox from under Colleen, which caused Colleen to be suspended from the ceiling. Colleen began screaming because she was terrified and in pain but Cameron didn't like this and he got out a whip and began to "punish" Colleen for screaming. Cameron tortured Colleen in his basement for hours that night and eventually when he was done, left Colleen still hooked to the ceiling but gave Colleen a crate to sit on. 

Colleen's friends and family became worried when Colleen didn't come home within the next four days so Colleen's roommates gave a call to Colleen's family to ask if Colleen had stopped there but to no avail, as Colleen's family told the roommates that Colleen actually hadn't stopped there. Collen's family then started searching for Colleen by themselves as the police had no leads to where Colleen went. When they couldn't find Colleen, the family ended up giving the police Colleen's dental records just in case police needed to identify a body as Colleen.

The whole time Colleen was abducted, she was kept still blindfolded, naked, and in a coffin-like box. Colleen was only let out of the box for one hour a day to eat, drink, do chores, and be tortured by Cameron Hooker. During the torture, Cameron told Colleen that she could scream as loud as she wanted but he would cut her vocal cords because he had "done it before."

During the day, Cameron and Janice Hooker lived their lives as if they weren't keeping a 20-year-old woman in their basement. Cameron attended work and Janice looked after the baby. Every day after work, Cameron would go down to the basement where Colleen was and torture Colleen. These nights of torture lasted hours all while Cameron documented the torture by taking pictures of Colleen during her torture. A torture technique that Cameron would use on Colleen is electricity shocks. Cameron would chain to a table that Cameron called "The Rack." Cameron would then attach an electrical wire to Colleen's body and electrocute her. This became a daily routine for months.

Back at Colleen's home, it had been months since any family or friends had last seen Colleen and they were beginning to lose hope because it felt like Colleen had disappeared into thin air. No leads were being discovered and Colleen's family began to think Colleen had died. Meanwhile, as the family gave up hope, Colleen's torture continued and was mainly being delivered by Cameron as Janice would sometimes stand back and watch her husband brutally abuse this young girl.

After 8 months of Colleen being tortured, gagged, electrocuted, blindfolded, restrained, and kept in the box for 23 hours a day, Cameron allowed Colleen to take the blindfold off. While Colleen had the blindfold off, Cameron opened the door to a small storage unit which was under the stairs where he kept hundreds of BDSM sex slave magazines. Cameron called this unit the "Workshop." He handed one of the magazines to Colleen and Colleen states that the magazine had articles about the slave trade and slave owners and Colleen really came to her senses and noticed the reality of everything she had been going through. Cameron then handed Colleen a "contract" for Colleen to sign and in this contract, it talks about a bunch of slave owners called "The Company." As Colleen was reading this contract, Cameron told Colleen that if she didn't sign this contract then she would be given off to an even more brutal slave owner. Colleen states that she believed that Cameron was telling the truth about "The Company" because Cameron was very meticulous with his stories and always had things to back up his stories and in fear for her life, Colleen agreed and signed the contract. The contract stated that Colleen had to submit her full being to any and all desires of Cameron. After Colleen signed the contract, Cameron told her that "The Company" was always watching her and if she ever tried to run, they would kill her and track down her family and kill them.

From that point, Colleen was referred to as "K" as a form of dehumanizing her. Colleen had to refer to Cameron as "Master" and was only allowed to talk when Cameron gave her permission to first. Despite every dehumanizing factor of Colleen's abducted life, she was treated a fragment better after the signing of the contract. Colleen was still being kept in the box but she was allowed to be clothed and allowed to take her blindfold off. During that, Collen was raped for the first time in her 7 years imprisonment. 

4 months after that incident, the Hookers decided they were going to move into a mobile home and they were going to take Colleen with them. Cameron had to build another box to fit Colleen in, this box remained under Cameron and Janice's water bed in their room where Colleen could hear everything that was going on in the room. Colleen wasn't locked in the box for 23 hours at this point but for the majority of the time in captivity, the box is where she stayed. 

Cameron and Janice little by little began to allow Colleen out of the box more and more to do chores and gardening and to sometimes look after the new baby that Cameron and Janice had during her captivity. During all this, Cameron began to build was he referred to as "The Dungeon." Cameron would force Colleen to help him build this "dungeon," where he eventually planned to keep Colleen and other girls he planned on kidnapping. "The Dungeon" was located under a shed in the backyard of Cameron and Janice's mobile home.

In 1980, 4 years into Colleen's abduction, Colleen had gained some small amounts of Cameron's trust and so Cameron allowed Colleen a phone call home, however, Cameron stayed supervising the call and told Colleen that "The Company" was watching and listening in on the phone call and that if she slipped up and said something then "The Company" would break into her family's house and kill her family on the phone with her listening in. The family member of Colleen's to pick up the phone was Colleen's younger sister, Bonnie. Bonnie and Colleen talked about where Colleen had been which Colleen kind of brushed off and told Bonnie that she had been doing well, that there was nothing to worry about, and that she was sorry for disappearing. 

A few months after this phone call to Colleen's home, Cameron decided he would let Colleen go visit her family for a single 24 hours unsupervised. Cameron would be at a nearby hotel while Colleen would be with her family, but of course, "The Company" would be watching over Colleen. The two took the trip up to Colleen's family and when asked, Cameron introduced himself as Colleen's boyfriend under the alias of "Micheal Powers." Cameron left Colleen with her family alone and stated he had to do so because he was going to some type of convention and would be back to pick Colleen up in the morning. During this one day stay at Colleen's family's house, Colleen never once told her family what was really happening in fear of "The Company," then the next morning, she went off with her captivator like nothing was wrong.

When Cameron and Colleen returned home, Cameron sent Colleen straight to the box without Colleen doing her chores or anything wrong at that point. It's believed that Cameron had feared he gave Colleen too much power by allowing her to see her family and he didn't want Colleen to have that power to he locked her up to try and dehumanize her being again. Colleen went back to being locked in the box for 23 hours a day from that point on until 1983.

In 1983, Janice developed a deep interest in Christianity and both Cameron and Janice knew that Colleen was a devowed Christian so while Cameron was at work, Janice would let Colleen out of the box and they would read The Bible together. After that, Cameron allowed Janice and Colleen to attend Church together every weekend since both the girls were so devoted to Christianity. 

After that, Colleen had to be reintroduced to the neighborhood because they all had thought that Colleen had just moved away because, for 3 years, Colleen was hidden under the water bed in a box. During this time, Cameron decided to make Colleen his "second wife," and one of the "perks" of this was that Cameron allowed Colleen to work at a local motel.

In 1984, 7 years after Colleen's initial abduction, Janice shattered and told Colleen everything. Janice told Colleen that Cameron wasn't apart of "The Company," but never said, "The Company" wasn't real because for all she knows, "The Company" could be a very real thing. The next morning, Colleen left for work but instead she went to a local bus station where she contacted Cameron and told him she was leaving. On this phone call, Cameron became very emotional and started crying but Colleen just hung up the phone and got on the bus then went home as if nothing happened.

For 3 months, Colleen stayed in contact with Cameron because she believed that Cameron could change. During these 3 months, Janice kept attending the local Church she and Colleen used to attend together. On November 8th, 1984, Colleen shattered again and asked the pastor if she could make a confession and as she started confessing to everything, the pastor had to stop her and call the police so the police could also listen to Janice's confession. After that, the police hunted down Colleen and asked her if what Janice confessed was true and Colleen told them that yes, it was true.

In court, Janice was given immunity and Cameron was sentenced to 104 years in prison but has the opportunity to be set free in 2022.


End file.
